


Run Together

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, they keep getting separated but always flow back together even in the midst of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Together

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to start a fic from Kili's perspective and then Fili demanded to take it over again. ... *sigh*
> 
> Partly inspired by the fact that even though every character description ever describes them as fighting together they just about never actually stand together during fight scenes. It was really frustrating actually. Plus, you just about never get a good shot of Fili fighting (which is depressing, because I have a lot of feelings about what an arsenal he carries around, plus, ambidextrous fighting).

Kili’s hands were shaking by the time he finally caught up to his brother in the cave. Fili turned from where he’d been helping Bombur sit down and found his nose pressed against Kili’s shoulder as the younger engulfed him in an embrace.

“Fili,” Kili chokes and his brother makes soothing noises, hands coming up to smooth down his back before they break away, stepping back to a proper distance, though Kili’s hands were still shaking as he held his brother’s, taking whatever reassurance he can find in physical touch. “I thought—“ he started and Fili made a soft sound.

“I’m fine,” he said and something haunted entered his own eyes. “But I thought too.”

“I can’t imagine which would have been worse,” Kili said with a broken laugh as they both all but entirely ignored what Thorin was saying, or what the rest of the company did as they moved around the pair of them. “I thought you were going to die. Being separated was bad enough but when—”

Fili shushed him again, shaking hands still twined together and Kili nodded, the shadowed terror in his brother’s eyes more than enough to answer the question.

They were still both alive. Slowly, his hands stopped shaking where Fili still held them.

\---

That night Kili fell asleep on his back, and Fili curled up against his side, trying, for the sake of watching eyes, to appear inconspicuous and as innocent as either of them could, instead of desperate and needy. As the heirs of Thorin, they both needed to maintain a level of propriety, or as much as dwarves ever did.

He was laying awake, much like he knew his uncle often lay awake in the middle of the night. Instead of sleeping, he listened to the sound of Kili’s heartbeat, matching his breathing as much as he could to the other. He heard as Bilbo snapped that dwarves belonged nowhere, that they had no home and could imagine Bofur’s look of pained surprise well enough, could think about the way their uncle’s brow would furrow.

But though the words about never belonging anywhere felt like the quick stab of a knife, listening to Kili’s heart beat he didn’t much mind.

Fili didn’t care where he didn’t belong, or where he laid his head so long as Kili was there to lay his head down too.

But he would follow his uncle anywhere, and take up any duty or responsibility Thorin ever asked of him, even if it was to lead a kingdom someday.

Before he could think another thought, Thorin yelled at them to wake up, and the ground was giving way. Remembering the panic of being torn apart from Kili earlier, Fili tried to grab onto him and hold on, and as they slid and fell, he almost managed it, Kili reaching back for him.

When they landed, Kili on top of Fili, they wrapped around each other as much as they could as goblins swarmed up on them. “No!” Kili yelped as Fili was dragged away, and somehow Fili ended up at the front of the group as they were pushed along the narrow walk ways of goblin town. Struggling and craning his neck back to look for his brother, Fili jerked against the goblins holding him, sending one of them skidding away with a curse before he was shoved forward again.  

The group finally stilled and in the confusion he tried to twist toward Kili again only to side himself in the back and Kili in the front before he finally stopped struggling. Any sign that he felt desperation, or a specific focus on Kili would get them both into even more trouble. Forcing himself to still, Fili could almost feel himself vibrate with tension as the Goblin king laughed and said they should start with the youngest first. He coiled himself for action, eyes on the back of Kili’s head and saw his brother’s shoulders tighten but then the goblins were looking at Ori instead and Gandalf arrived. As they ran Fili and Kili were separated again, on different levels and Fili almost fell off the walk way as he looked for his brother running below him.

When he landed next to Kili, and when they went sliding down the chasm of the mountain he twined their hands briefly together, Kili looking up at him with wide eyes and that time when they ran they ran together. 


End file.
